


She`s like heroin

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Nosebleed, Twilight References, Werewolves, bulling, total!AU, vampire!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Якоб переезжает к дяде и двоюродному брату в небольшой городок Форкс и западает на загадочную одноклассницу Куини. Влюбиться в вампиршу… Это страшно? Это романтично? [ироничное зачёркивание]Это самолёт?[/ироничное зачёркивание] У Якоба нет времени на все эти размышления, потому что трагическая развязка близко.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> total!AU, high-school!AU, ООС. Так как в ту нашу команду уже принесли кроссовер с «Сумерками», но по ньювальски, я понял, что мой, да ещё и с редкопейрингом никто читать не будет. Поэтому на вас вся надежда!  
> Вампиры слегка не майеровские, персонажи ФТ — преимущественно школьники или прикидываются школьниками. Якоб здесь тот ещё Марти Сью, но это законы жанра. Есть немного стычек со школьными хулиганами и кровотечений из носа.

ГЛАВА 1  
3 октября 2008 года  
Первый школьный день в Форксе начался с кровопролития. Звучало круто, а выглядело совсем не героически. Видимо, Якоб так сильно перенапряг бедный мозг на алгебре, что из носа брызнула кровь, как у анимешного пацана при виде женских трусов. Да, лучше бы это случилось после боевого крещения от местных отморозков.

Красная капля упала на страницу и поглотила формулу. Якоб зажал нос и выбежал в пустой школьный коридор. Уже за дверью он расслышал хрипловатый бас одного из одноклассников и одобрительный хохот. «Похоже, стоило остаться, вдруг я пропустил дико остроумную шутку?» Свободной рукой Якоб порылся в карманах джинсов и бомбера. Конечно, бабушкин внучок настолько привык, что ему каждое утро кладут в карман чистый накрахмаленный платок, что совсем не озаботился проявить самостоятельность, собираясь в школу.

Голова закружилась, и Якоб привалился к стене. «Давай, неженка, ещё грохнись в обморок». Кто-то схватил его за плечи. Встревоженная веснушчатая физиономия склонилась над ним так низко, будто парень хотел убедиться, правда ли это кровь или у пострадавшего течёт из ноздрей томатный сок. Просканировав его, неожиданный помощник протянул салфетку, которую Якоб тут же приложил к носу.

— Спасибо, приятель.  
— Медпункт в северном крыле, мужской туалет в конце коридора, — отрывисто произнёс парень. Развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут же вернулся: — Ты был на алгебре?  
— Ага. Перенапрягся из-за вашей программы.

Якоб сам себе усмехнулся, чтобы пауза не была такой глупой — только сверчков не хватало. Все эти пять неловких секунд парень смотрел ему в глаза. Внезапно головокружение прошло, и чёрные мухи перестали мельтешить.

— Если тебе лучше, я пойду.  
— Ничего себе. Спасибо, что похилил, дружище, мы прям как Хэви и Медик!

Якоб хотел пожать ему руку, но парень мигом спрятал её в карман синего пиджака — старомодного или, наоборот, слишком хипстерского для обычного ученика старшей школы, — и зашагал прочь. Якоб убедился, что протянул парню чистую ладонь. Пожал плечами: «Чудной какой». Прежде чем вернуться на урок, решил умыться и побрёл туда, где, по словам парня, находился мужской туалет.

Остаток школьного дня прошёл без происшествий и крови, зато с приятными знакомствами. Сид Санчес разрешил вступить в бейсбольную команду, а редактор школьной газеты Лэнгдон Шоу предложил пообедать вместе и заодно дать интервью. Для начала Якоб угостил его самодельными кексами. Лэнгдон в два укуса сжевал один и записал в блокноте: «Утверждает, что умеет печь». Также он поставил на стол рядом с подносом диктофон, прямо как настоящий олдскульный журналист. Якоб не хотел, чтобы на плёнке осталось его чавканье, поэтому ждал перерыва в интервью, чтобы съесть свои спагетти с фрикадельками и сэндвич с курицей.

— Итак, вкратце обо мне: я из Нью-Йорка, у нашей семьи есть своя сеть пекарен, поэтому я тоже увлекаюсь выпечкой, как ты мог заметить.

Лэнгдон кивнул и запихнул в рот несколько ломтиков картошки фри. У Якоба заурчало в животе, как бы говоря: «Ладно, приятель, раз не хочешь, чтобы на память Шоу осталось твоё чавканье, пусть будет это». Прожевав, Лэнгдон спросил:

— Что привело парня из Нью-Йорка на другой конец континента?  
— Решил пожить у родственников. Тут мои дядя и кузен, у них своя автомастерская.  
— Точно, Ковальски. Просто так, значит, решил пожить у родственников?

Лэнгдон пристально посмотрел, словно ждал какого-то ответа на свою реплику. Якоб пожал плечами, типа, можно подумать, это какая-то необычная ситуация.

— Допустим. Чем ты увлекаешься? Помимо выпечки и внезапных долгих визитов к родственникам?

Якоб принялся загибать пальцы:

— Слушаю альтернативу, читаю комиксы, играю во всякое, «Звёздные войны» люблю, кроме новой трилогии, конечно, «Секретные материалы»…

Лэнгдон тут же выключил диктофон. Оказалось, что он большой фанат не только сериала, но и всего мистического, начиная с инопланетян и заканчивая всякой нечистью. В итоге интервью с Якобом превратилось в интервью с Лэнгдоном. Оно и к лучшему, Якоб больше любил слушать, чем рассказывать.

— И кто тут кого интервьюирует? — озвучили вдруг его мысли.

За их столик села девушка в строгом платье до колен. Платье было чёрным, как и колготки, и даже кружевные воротничок и манжеты, только угги бежевые. От обилия тёмных оттенков её симпатичное личико казалось ещё бледнее, особенно в обрамлении светлых локонов. Она поставила поднос с яблоком, апельсиновым соком и пачкой хлебцев.

— Лэнгдону только дай повод потрещать на свою любимую тему. Я Частити Бэрбоун. Мы вместе ходим на алгебру, но ты наверняка меня не заметил.  
— Я особо никого не разглядывал. Кексик?  
— Нет, спасибо. Хотя можно я возьму парочку, угостить сестру и брата?  
— Конечно.

Частити сунула два кекса в сумку, а на предпоследний нацелился Лэнгдон. Она тут же треснула его по руке. Тон у Частити был как у учительницы младших классов.

— Хватит обжираться. Ты уже записал, что у Якоба на алгебре пошла кровь из носа?  
— И у него тоже? Иди ты!  
— Это так важно? Давайте не будем это записывать, — взмолился Якоб.  
— Вот ещё. Это уже пятый случай кровотечения из носа за последний месяц. Прямо эпидемия какая-то. И всё началось только когда к нам перевелись эти и понаставили своих петухов… Вы смотрите, помяни чёрта, называется! И ещё всякие придурки дразнят нас с Криденсом — это мой брат — сектантами! А как тогда назвать этих, которые только своей компашкой держатся?

Якоб повернулся туда, куда Частити махнула хлебцем. От раздаточного стола двигались двое высоченных парней в старомодных или хипстерских пиджаках (один из них был тот, с веснушками, что похилил сегодня) и такого же роста девушка в синем брючном костюме. Они устроились за столом в углу и запустили белоснежные зубы в сэндвичи и яблоки. Вскоре к ним присоединились две миниатюрные девушки. Одна поцеловала, видимо, своего парня в губы и уселась рядом с ним, отпихнув «хилера», а вторая скромно устроилась с краю стола. Якоб не заметил ничего необычного, кроме того, что все эти ребята выглядели как модели с обложки GQ, и когда собирались вместе, их привлекательность особенно бросалась в глаза. Он уже хотел вернуться к своим спагетти, как вдруг девушка обернулась…

Нечто подобное Якоб почувствовал, когда впервые увидел Кэрри Фишер в роли принцессы Леи. Только теперь он встретил ангела не на экране телика, а вживую. Между ними было метра три, не меньше, и смотрела на него девушка всего полсекунды, но Якобу показалось, что она была так близко, что он успел разглядеть и зелёные глаза, и каждую прядку золотистых волос, и подвески на браслете: бабочку, розу, крыло и внезапно пончик. Казалось, что и через сорок лет Якоб без труда вспомнил бы её и нарисовал, так глубоко отпечаталось в памяти милое личико с грустной и светлой улыбкой.

Внутри словно разгоралось пламя. Якоб должен был что-то сделать, иначе взорвался бы на месте. Он выхватил из коробки последний кекс и подошёл к столу чудно́й компании.

— Привет.

Все напряжённо уставились на него. Якоб поставил кекс перед «хилером»:

— Ещё раз спасибо, что помог мне. Мне хотелось бы хоть как-то отблагодарить тебя. Ничего такого, просто вот… порыв души.  
— Право, не стоило.  
— Меня зовут Якоб Ковальски. Я сегодня первый день здесь и почти никого не знаю. Обычно мы устраиваем вечеринки. Я живу у дяди, если он разрешит, то я был бы рад позвать ребят из школы к себе. Мой дядя — Джошуа Ковальски, он ещё держит автомастерскую, знаете, наверное? Был бы рад, если бы вы тоже пришли.  
— Прости, нам не очень интересен такой досуг, — сказала высокая девушка, вроде бы искренне сожалея. — Но спасибо за приглашение.

Якоб кивнул и уже собирался уйти, но ангельский голос так и пригвоздил его к полу:

— Спасибо, ты очень милый. Я подумаю насчёт вечеринки.

Та самая девушка. Вся компания уставилась на неё.

— Что? Можно подумать, вы никогда не были новенькими в школе и не знаете, как это трудно. Кстати, меня зовут Куини.

Она протянула ему руку с браслетом. Только сейчас Якоб заметил, что на Куини тонкие замшевые перчатки телесного цвета. Он пожал руку, запоздало подумав: может, Куини ждала, что он встанет на колено и поцелует? Может, у них ролевая игра такая? Вот и одеты все так чудно. Остальные, впрочем, представляться не спешили. Якоб внезапно кожей ощутил, какой холодной и недружелюбной стала атмосфера в столовой, и поспешил попрощаться.

— Ладно, в общем, если с вечеринкой всё будет в силе, я вам скажу. Все приходите, я всем буду рад. Увидимся.

Якоб развернулся и зашагал к своему столику. Хотелось, чтобы походка была небрежной, но ноги не гнулись, будто к ним привязали палки, словно для какой-то дикой тренировки.

— Поздравляю, Якоб, тебя только что отшили.  
— Ага, как же, Куини сказала, что не против.  
— Она всем так говорит. Даже Трешу.  
— Что за Треш?  
— Автор шутки «Новенький такой пидор, что у него пошли из носа месячные».  
Вот над чем смеялись одноклассники. Хорошо ещё, что, судя по голосам, их было не так много. Сложно было бы учиться со столькими людьми без чувства юмора.  
— Треш — самое тупое, что могло случиться с этой школой, после перевода новеньких-сектантов, и он постоянно крутится рядом с Куини. А она не шлёт его к чёрту, как другие девочки, а вроде как даже кокетничает. Так что на многое не рассчитывай. Куини просто вежливая. И чокнутая.

Якоб не ответил. В любом случае, он попытался.


	2. Глава 2

Уроки закончились. Якоб попрощался с новыми знакомыми на стоянке. Лэнгдон пообещал удивить статьёй и запрыгнул в старенький синий «Форд». Приятель обмолвился, что семья у него небедная, но он отдаёт предпочтение старым вещам «с историей».

Только в конце учебного дня, уже на парковке, Частити познакомила Якоба со своим братом Криденсом. Он тоже носил чёрное, и на этом его сходство с сестрой заканчивалось. Его угрюмость Якоб легко объяснил себе тем, что Криденс, как и положено брату, не одобряет всяких подозрительных парней, которые вьются вокруг его сестрёнки. Через некоторое время, которое они скоротали за болтовнёй, за Частити и Криденсом приехалала мать — строгая женщина с причёской доминатрикс. Она за что-то отчитала дочку и запихнула в жуткую тачку неопознанной модели, напоминавшую катафалк. 

Якоб осмотрелся, но Куини или кого-то из её друзей на парковке не было. Зато приехал дядя. Красный внедорожник ещё издали выделялся на стоянке своей монументальностью. Из-за исполинского роста и комплекции дяди казалось, что именно такая машина и должна возить Джошуа Ковальски, остальные просто развалятся.

Дядя поздоровался кивком и впустил на переднее сиденье. Всю дорогу он слушал местную радиостанцию, с расспросами не приставал, поэтому Якоб поставил на айподе SOAD и всунул наушники в уши. Любой другой счёл бы такое поведение странным для родственников, но Якоб прекрасно помнил, как дядя крепко обнял его в день приезда и дал прореветься в свою клетчатую фланелевую рубашку. Они вместе разгребали комнату для гостей, заставленную сломанным спортинвентарём, коробками со старой одеждой и прочим хламом, чтобы у Якоба была своя нора, вместе ходили записываться в школу. За немногословностью и внешней суровостью скрывалось огромное сердце, как и у всех Ковальски.

У дороги стояли странные жестяные конструкции. Внедорожник полз достаточно медленно, чтобы Якоб успел их рассмотреть. Скрученные железные листы складывались в фигуру птицы и ореол костра вокруг неё. «Раньше таких не было в Форксе. Что-то новый мэр чудит с современным искусством». На вопрос, что это такое и как давно оно тут, дядя пожал плечами. По дороге Якоб насчитал ещё несколько железных фениксов. Некоторые клонились к земле, а то и вовсе валялись на обочине. Не все оценили, видимо.

На приборной доске висело семейное фото: ещё живая тётя Лилиан и совсем мелкий кузен. За поворотом показался дом и автосервис с завлекающей вывеской «Мы открылись!».

— Джейкоб сейчас на работе?  
— Где же ему ещё быть? — хмыкнул дядя.  
— Притормозите тогда у автосервиса, я зайду поздороваться.  
— Вы же вечером дома увидитесь.

Дядя снова хмыкнул, но просьбу выполнил. Услышав шум подъезжающего автомобиля, из ворот гаража выглянул Джейкоб в рабочем комбинезоне. Он вытер руки видавшей виды тряпкой, сунул её в карман и обратился к Якобу:

— Что-то случилось?  
— Просто зашёл поздороваться.  
— Ну, привет. Мог бы и сообщение отправить, если так соскучился, чего зря тащиться? Приготовишь что-нибудь на вечер?  
— Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?  
— Никаких, лишь бы съедобное было. Ладно, топай домой, нам с отцом работать надо.

На этом они и распрощались. До дома было всего-ничего пешком. Якоб успел послушать два последних трека с альбома Mezmerize и поразмышлять. Долгое время Якоб с кузеном-ровесником были как близнецы. У дяди в гостиной висело позорное фото с семейного праздника, где их нарядили в костюмы тыкв, и Якоб сам долго не мог распознать, где он, а где Джейкоб. Кузен тоже был невысокий и крупный, но зато подтянутый, он уже отращивал усы и бородку треугольником. Чем старше он становился, тем больше походил на отца. Даже татуировки на мускулистых руках одинаковые: запястья и бицепсы оплетали чёрные браслеты с причудливым орнаментом, волками, орлами и ещё какими-то тварями. И одевался Джейкоб как отец — в рваные джинсы, белые майки, клетчатые рубашки сверху и гриндерсы. На работу — синие комбинезоны соответственно.

До вечера Якоб был предоставлен сам себе. Приготовил лазанью на ужин и вишнёвый пирог на десерт, пролистал конспекты, почитал комиксы — и когда увидел Джин Грей, то тут же вспомнил о железных фениксах и решил поискать что-нибудь о них.

Связь в этом районе была дерьмовой, интернет работал медленно. На городском сайте нашлась заметка «Щедрый подарок городу?». В ней рассказывалось, что некий профессор Дамблдор переехал в Форкс, «чтобы в тишине маленького города продолжить работу над важнейшим социологическим исследованием, которое, по словам учёного, перевернёт наше представление о человеческих взаимоотношениях». Мэр разрешил ему заселиться в свой коттедж на огороженной территории. И в качестве подарка за гостеприимство профессор расставил вдоль дороги и по всему Форксу скульптуры, «чтобы облагородить облик города». Якоб вспомнил слова Частити про «петухов» — только сейчас до него дошло, что она имела в виду. Да уж. Лучше бы мистер Дамблдор вышку соорудил, ему же тоже наверняка для своего исследования нормальный интернет нужен.

Ужинали всегда в тишине. Якоб традицию не нарушал. В голове крутились мысли о Куини, «хилере» и железных фениксах.

После ужина Якоб постучался в комнату Джейкоба и вошёл, услышав разрешение. Тот валялся на кровати, лениво подбрасывал и ловил бейсбольный мяч.

— Свет не включай. Рассказывай, что в школе было.

О крови из носа Якоб промолчал, зато всем остальным поделился с радостью. Правда, Джейкоб его чувства не разделил. Он резко сел, так что подброшенный мяч упал на подушку за его спиной, и сказал:

— Даже не вздумай путаться с этой компанией. Я видел их пару раз, и с ними явно что-то не так.  
— Ну да, они держатся обособленно, как какие-нибудь готы или любители покемонов в моей средней школе, но что тут такого?  
— Их приёмный отец где-то набрал себе детей-погодков в ассистенты, и они отжали у мэра дом вместе с участком. Дом огорожен забором, на территории несколько сторожевых собак. Мужик этот, Альбус Дамблдор, пишет какую-то работу. Но на хрена учёному, во-первых, делать своими лаборантами школьников, а во-вторых, так защищаться? Что он там такое исследует секретное?  
— Да брось.  
— Да ни хрена. Мы за тебя отвечаем перед бабушкой или дедушкой. Если с тобой что-то случится, это значит, что мы с папой недоглядели. Я чую, понимаешь, что эти Дамблдоры мутные, нечего с ними связываться. В Форксе полно симпатичных баб, если так неймётся, я тебя сведу с кем-нибудь.

Якоб отказался, конечно, и заверил кузена, что ни в коем случае не будет общаться ни с какими Дамблдорами, тем более у него уже появились друзья в школе. И решил сменить тему, поговорить о том, что его действительно беспокоило с самого переезда.

— Джейк, а как ты справлялся? Когда мамы не стало?  
— Да никак. Отцу было хреново, он запил, кто-то должен был быть рядом и поддерживать, иначе бы он совсем захирел. Вот мне и пришлось его вытягивать. И оно как-то само ушло. Конечно, я скучаю, иногда так тоскливо бывает, что хоть на луну вой, но я знаю, если раскисну, отец снова начнёт падать, вот и держусь. Когда мы дома и на работе, то почти не общаемся, если не по делу, зато раз в месяц уезжаем куда-нибудь вместе: на охоту, рыбалку или просто в поход. Раньше вместе с мамой так гоняли, теперь вот вдвоём, чтобы не забывать традиции. Ну, знаешь, чтобы он чувствовал, что я у него есть. Отец хоть и выпивает по вечерам, но не буйствует, как раньше. Боится, что я брошу его. А как я могу, отец же.  
— Ты молодец.  
— Любой бы так поступил на моём месте.

Они замолчали, не став говорить вслух, что нет, не любой. Джейкоб поднялся, неловко взмахнул руками и потёр плечи.

— Ну что, я пойду? Там матч начинается, хочешь с нами посмотреть?  
— Не, спасибо. Но мы могли бы сыграть потом во что-нибудь. У меня на компе и хоккей, и бейсбол есть, можем попробовать Team Fortress 2 установить, правда, связь тут…  
— Играть на компе в хоккей — это как дрочить вместо того, чтобы трахаться.

Джейкоб похлопал его по спине, выпроводил из комнаты и спустился вниз в гостиную, оставив в одиночестве обдумывать эту несомненно философскую мысль.


	3. Глава 3

Якоб достал из своего шкафчика конспект и папку. Очередной школьный день обещал массу интересного, такое вот у него сегодня было предчувствие.

Вдруг чья-то здоровая ручища с грохотом захлопнула дверцу. Этот звук сразу возвращал в первые дни средней школы, когда Якобу ещё приходилось зарабатывать себе место в школьной иерархии: домашней выпечкой, кулаком или забалтыванием врагов. Он быстро собрался и пробормотал:

— Спасибо, я и сам бы смог.

Якоб развернулся и даже не удивился, когда увидел того самого Треша. Кроме Частити, потом ещё Сид и Лэнгдон немного рассказывали об этой легендарной личности. Парень мог бы стать сущим кошмаром школы, если бы не был таким недотёпой. Сам себя он называл как-то грозно и вычурно, но за глаза его именовали не иначе как Трешем. Гора мышц, небритая физиономия второгодника, маллет, жилетка, переделанная из джинсовки, футболка со скелетом на мотоцикле и сигаретный запах изо рта, усердно перекрываемый фруктовой жвачкой, — он как будто выбрался из молодёжных фильмов восьмидесятых. Якоб прикинул, чем именно мог вызвать недовольство Треша, и приготовился отбрехаться. Опаздывать на уроки не хотелось, драться тем более.

— Не за что. Если у тебя ещё раз юшка прыснет, сходи не к медсестре, а к школьному психологу. Миссис Мёрдок говорит, что это от перенапряжения бывает.  
— Спасибо.

Якобу стало стыдно даже, что он заранее нарисовал себе что-то неприятное, к чему привык. Треш будто прочитал его мысли и рявкнул:

— Но если ты ещё раз подойдёшь и заговоришь с Куини, я твою жирную тушу засуну в дереводробилку. Она моя, понял?  
— Я и не думал претендовать на твою дереводробилку.

Треш был тем ещё непредсказуемым чудилой, поэтому заржал и каждый свой взрыв смеха сопровождал хлопками по плечу Якоба.

— Нет, тупица, Куини моя. Я за ней с начала года ухлёстываю, а тебе с ней всё равно ничего не светит.  
— Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться, раз мы не конкуренты?  
— Ну… да?  
— И я могу спокойно общаться с Куини.  
— Нет! В смысле…

Звонок помешал Трешу решить эту логическую задачку, поэтому он на прощание отвесил Якобу затрещину и удалился.

Перед историей ещё было свободное время, поэтому Якоб заглянул в редакторский кабинет к Лэнгдону. Ему выделили невзрачную каморку два на два метра, где в углу гудел допотопный копир, а на мониторе старого образца плавал стандартный скринсейвер из установленных на Windows 98. Но Лэнгдона такие условия не смущали, а, наоборот, вдохновляли. Якоб не удивился, когда заметил на тумбе чемодан с печатной машинкой «Ундервуд», которую до того видел только у дедушки среди старых вещей.

— Молодец, что пришёл! Глянь-ка.

Лэнгдон вручил ему черновик будущей статьи, распечатанный на принтере. «Заговор волков?!» Якоб уставился на свою расплывшуюся монохромную физиономию. Фотку сделали на похоронах родителей и Янека. Предчувствия не обманули. Лэнгдон написал и об аварии, и о лечении, о материальном положении семьи. Но больше всего его волновали обстоятельства аварии. Лэнгдон отметал популярную версию, что это дело рук конкурентов семьи или ещё каких-то тёмных личностей, короче, всю ту муть, что писали таблоиды в первые дни после похорон. Он сосредоточился на ещё более безумной версии.

На снимках с места аварии то тут, то там замечали на заднем плане волков. Также некий свидетель, пожелавший остаться неизвестным и не предоставивший доказательств, утверждал, что машина резко свернула и врезалась в столб именно потому, что на шоссе неподвижно стоял огромный волк. Все эти психи болели идеей, что в аварии виноваты не просто волки, а оборотни.

Якобу совсем не хотелось перечитывать подобное снова. Он вернул черновик Лэнгдону. Тот невозмутимо сказал:  
— Круто, да? Это было сложно, но я добыл эту информацию. Конечно, если бы ты мне сам рассказал, то было бы легче написать статью, но я справился. Что скажешь?  
— Не стоило этого делать. Если я не хотел, чтобы школа знала эти подробности, то на это были причины.  
— Ой, ладно тебе, зато ты будешь местной знаменитостью, а у меня наконец-то есть достойный материал. Такой даже при поступлении предъявить не стыдно. Да и тебе накину очков популярности. Все только и будут обсуждать, какой у нас интересный новенький.  
— Вообще-то меня специально отправили подальше от дома, чтобы я отдохнул от этого всего.  
— Неужели? Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что твоя тётя Лилиан тоже погибла по вине волков? Отправилась зачем-то ночью в лес, а утром лесник обнаружил её обезображенный труп. Тебя не смущает, что во всех трагедиях твоей семьи фигурируют волки?  
— Это чушь собачья. Ты не можешь всерьёз в это верить.  
— Неужели ты никогда не хотел узнать, что на самом деле произошло? Я бы помог тебе, поискал похожие случаи…  
— Нет.

Прозвенел звонок, но оба не сдвинулись с места, сверля друг друга напряжёнными взглядами.

— Знаешь, у меня тоже есть старший брат. Он та ещё заноза в жопе, папин любимчик, учится в Йеле и делает вид, что меня не существует. Но даже если бы с ним, не дай бог, что-то случилось, я бы всё вверх дном перевернул, чтобы докопаться до правды. Поэтому я тебя не понимаю вообще. Как я понял, вы с Янеком были близки.  
— Вот именно! И поэтому я хочу, чтобы никто никогда больше не говорил об этой аварии, и о волках, и о прочем!  
— Эй-эй, успокойся. Я понял тебя, зачем же так орать?

Якоб и не злился вроде бы, ему казалось, что он говорит обычным тоном. А что, если нет? Что, если он снова срывается и не может держать свой гнев под контролем? Конечно, Лэнгдон поступил как скотина, но его стоило изначально предупредить, чтобы он ничего не раскапывал. Впрочем, какая разница, если вся информация доступна в интернете, а в Форксе он хоть и работает плохо, но всё равно есть. Любой бы при желании что-нибудь нарыл, в том числе и эту чушь о волках.

Лэнгдон тронул его за плечо.

— Дружище, если хочешь, я не буду об этом писать. Просто я думал, что тебе самому хочется узнать правду. Я хотел помочь, только и всего.  
— Якоб.

Они повернулись к двери. Кажется, в пылу спора оба не заметили случайного свидетеля. Куини стояла на пороге редакторской. Она прижимала к себе конспект, папку в розовой бархатной обложке и сложенную вдвое школьную газету.

— Ты же Якоб, правильно? Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось такое пережить. Если бы я знала, я…

Якоб не знал, чем так расстроил Куини, но видеть её такой печальной, еле сдерживающей слёзы, было как локтем по зубам на особо жёстком матче. Больно, и потом боль ещё долго не проходила.

— …я была бы более любезна, как и мои сиблинги.

Якоб совсем растерялся. Куини всхлипнула, хотя глаза у неё были сухие и она явно не плакала, и добавила:

— Если тебе захочется поговорить, я всегда рада.

И поспешила к себе на урок.

— Так, мужик, ты всё знаешь. Объяснишь, что это было такое?  
— Она… очень впечатлительная, — осторожно ответил Лэнгдон. — Но вообще Куини никогда раньше не заговаривала первая с парнями. Вокруг неё и других девчонок Дамблдоров вечно вьются всякие тупицы из спортивной команды или кретины вроде Треша, но чтобы она сама подошла и заговорила… Короче, с тебя ещё парочка тех кексов, раз я помог тебе сблизиться с Куини Дамблдор.

Даже если бы Якоб очень захотел, он не смог бы рассердиться на Лэнгдона. В качестве примирения новый друг торжественно порвал черновик на мелкие кусочки и выбросил в мусорную корзину.

За обедом Куини и её компания, как и вчера, устроились за крайним столом. Разница была лишь в одном — Куини два раза посмотрела на него и коротко улыбнулась. Из-за этого Якоб выпадал из общей беседы и возвращался в реальность уже тогда, когда Частити и Лэнгдон меняли тему.

После уроков Якоб ждал дядю на стоянке. По-хорошему ему стоило снять со счёта деньги и купить себе хотя бы какой-нибудь подержанный драндулет, или вовсе ходить домой пешком. Заодно и брюхо растрясёт. Но дядя настаивал, что будет забирать его, потому что печётся о его безопасности.

К Якобу подошла невысокая худенькая девчонка в косухе и короткой юбке. Он не знал, что неприличнее — пялиться на её ноги или разглядывать длинный шрам от середины бедра до резинки гольфа.

— Ты Якоб Ковальски, так? Тебе Куини Дамблдор передала записку.

Благодарности Якоб посылал уже в спину девчонке — она быстро сунула ему в руки бумажку и помчалась к своему мопеду.

На ладони Якоба лежал мятый розовый стикер, к клейкой полосе которого прилипли пылинки и звериная шерсть. Круглый разборчивый почерк гласил, что Куини ждёт его в восемь вечера возле пончиковой Mooney Donuts. И три поцелуйчика в конце. Якоб украдкой понюхал стикер: да, он действительно пах духами, очень насыщенный сливочный аромат. Как пропитанные ванильным сиропом коржи для рулетов. Именно так и должна была бы пахнуть Куини.


	4. Глава 4

Джейкоб не стал выпытывать подробности, а просто разрешил взять свой мотоцикл, узнав, что кузен идёт на свидание. Якоб еле сдержался, чтобы не попросить у Джошуа его старую кожаную куртку с нашивками на плечах и на спине. Но вот дядиным одеколоном сбрызнулся и теперь пах хвоей и дорогим табаком. На прощание оба велели ему не задерживаться и в случае чего звонить, а ещё взять с собой биту. Последнее Якоба удивило: Форкс всегда казался ему безобидным городом, и даже хулиганы вроде Треша — довольно милыми ребятами.

Но не тогда, когда они приходят на свидание вместо Куини Дамблдор.

В первую же секунду, когда Якоб увидел Треша и компанию, он понял, каким был придурком. Надо было сразу догадаться, что его обманывают, что та девочка точно путается с Трешем, что Куини передала бы записку через своих братьев или сестёр или вообще подошла бы сама. Видения о свидании в кафе с пончиками, беспечной болтовне и поцелуе на прощание растворились в электрическом свете неоновой вывески.

Треш отделился от своего боевого отряда, состоящего преимущественно из девчонок, и подошёл вразвалочку, просто излучая небрежность альфа-самца:

— Я предупреждал насчёт Куини?  
— Да ради бога, Треш, если тебе просто хочется намять кому-то бока, зачем прикрываться чувствами к Куини? Просто скажи, что драться охота. Или вообще приходи на тренировку: может, если бы ты выучил правила, Сид взял бы тебя в команду.  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь. Надо укоротить тебе язык.

Быстрее, чем Якоб успел пожалеть, что не взял биту хотя бы для устрашения, его схватили за обе руки и поставили на колени. Кто-то держал сзади за волосы и тянул так, будто собирался оторвать скальп. Треш небрежно поигрывал складным ножом. «А я только начал считать тебя необычным. И твои штурмовики просто сраные зерги, ты им даже не сказал ничего…» Якоб стиснул зубы.

— Эй, сделай так, чтобы он открыл рот.

Треш вдруг сам пнул его и попал под дых. Якоб закашлялся. Он не знал, что хуже — то, что он едва не выблевал весь свой обед, или то, что его в таком состоянии увидела уже настоящая Куини. Блеснула дурацкая надежда: а что, если она действительно передала записку? А эти просто припёрлись…

Куини появилась из темноты бесшумно, как будто выехала на роликах, в розовой толстовке и джинсах. Из-под капюшона виднелись светлые кудряшки.

— Ты опять за своё, Тристан!

Вот, значит, как его зовут. Треш тут же залебезил перед Куини под неодобрительными взглядами своих «штурмовиков»

— Куини, детка! А мы с новеньким уже крепко подружились, я учу его самообороне. А ты какими судьбами? Хочешь пончиков?  
— Надо же, а мне показалось, что ты его обижаешь. Но я подумала — не стал бы Тристан нападать с ножом на беззащитного парня, правильно?  
— Д-да.

Треш схватил Якоба за плечо, поднял с колен и прижал к себе.

— Мы уже лучшие друзья, правда, Ковальски?

Его сдавленное «отъебись» потонуло в хоре нервных смешков. Куини улыбнулась:

— Чудненько. Тогда буду признательна, если вы оставите нас с Якобом наедине, у нас очень важный разговор. Якоб, или ты хочешь уйти со своими приятелями?  
— О нет, мы уже так наболтались, что аж челюсть свело.

Треш тоже засмеялся, а на прощание провёл пальцем по шее, как бы намекая, куда в следующий раз воткнёт нож. Компания расселась по мопедам и тачкам и разъехалась. Куини осмотрела его внимательно.

— Представить не могу, что было бы, если бы я опоздала.  
— Спасибо, что заступилась. Кажется, эта пончиковая ещё работает? Пойдём, совершим налёт на их витрину?  
— Извини, я не ем вечером. Знаешь, эти диеты.  
— Я заметил, что девочки в нашей школе вообще не едят. Как будто они вампиры, питающиеся яблоками, злаками и праной. Может, кофе тогда? Без сахара и сливок?  
— Ладно.

За прилавком скучал здоровый рыжий парень, похожий на дитя любви Халка Хогана и лепрекона. Увидев Куини, он радостно встопорщил усы.

— О, мисс Дамблдор, вы всё-таки пришли!  
— Ох, Харви, если бы не твой строгий хозяин, ты бы наверняка разгонял хулиганьё на стоянке. Они едва не убили моего друга.  
— Иди ты! В смысле, о, сочувствую. Мисс Дамблдор всегда является как Бэтвумен, правда? В следующий раз я вмешаюсь, и плевать на хозяина.

Пончики выглядели аппетитно, хотя и несъедобно. С синей, бирюзовой, лавандовой и неоново-розовой глазурью они походили на игрушки, а не на еду. Но у Якоба всё равно разыгрался аппетит, и он надеялся, что Куини всё-таки перестанет скромничать и тоже съест парочку. Поэтому заказал тарелку пончиков всех видов и две больших кружки кофе.

Они сели в дальнем углу, чтобы их не было видно с улицы через большие, во всю стену, окна. Куини грела руки о цилиндрическую кружку с винтажным логотипом пончиковой и постукивала по сиреневой каёмке светло-розовыми ногтями.

— О чём ты думаешь, Якоб?

Он едва не поперхнулся лавандовым пончиком, прожевал и ответил:

— Прямо сейчас думаю, почему ты вдруг спросила, о чём я думаю. У меня что-то не так с лицом?  
— Нет, у тебя очень милое лицо. Просто интересно.  
— А мне интересно, как ты оказалась именно в этом месте и в это время. Понимаешь, Треш такой кретин, что отправил мне записку от твоего имени и позвал на свидание. Я не знаю, что хуже: нападение или сосать молочный коктейль через трубочку из одного стакана с Трешем. Или чем там обычно занимаются люди на свидании…  
— Я… я слышала, что он планировал что-то подобное. Я… я отговорила его приставать к тебе, но всё равно пришла удостовериться, что он не воплотит свои ужасные планы в жизнь. Как видишь, интуиция меня не подвела. А ты правда так хотел пойти со мной на свидание?  
— Ещё бы.  
— Почему же сам не пригласил?  
— Я не могу так сразу. Я думал сначала узнать тебя поближе, понять, что ты не считаешь меня каким-то психом и уродом.  
— Значит, тебе нравятся решительные девушки, которые сами приглашают тебя на свидания.  
— Мне нравишься ты.

«Наверное, ты слышишь это несколько раз в день». Якоб немного обалдел от своей смелости. За восемнадцать лет, из которых двенадцать он потратил на попытки наладить отношения с противоположным полом, его отшивали столько раз, что с каждым годом Якоб всё меньше и меньше решался вот так сразу взять и сказать о своих чувствах.

Куини накрыла его ладонь своей. Замша перчатки и внезапное прикосновение заставили сначала вздрогнуть, а потом, наоборот, расслабиться. И стало так хорошо. Якобу показалось, что даже волоски на руке встали дыбом.

— А ты мне нравишься.  
— Ух ты.

«Нравишься». Якоб не мог поверить, что слышит именно это, и лихорадочно вспоминал, может ли «нравишься» обозначать что-то ещё.

— А что такого? Ты симпатичный, обаятельный, добрый, великодушный. Я видела достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты мне нравишься. И вообще, я думала, мне ещё придётся сражаться за твоё сердце с другими девочками.  
— Шутишь, что ли?  
— Я не шучу.

Куини вдруг сбросила с себя загадочность и постучала ладошками по бирюзовой столешнице:

— Ладно, а теперь я хочу знать о тебе всё, раньше, чем об этом напишет Шоу. Что за птица такая — Якоб Ковальски? Рассказывай.  
— А с удовольствием. Только с одним условием — ты тоже расскажешь всё о себе.  
— Идёт.

Тайна семьи Дамблдоров оказалась не такой уж и тайной. Старина Альбус был учёным и проводил секретные социологические исследования, как и было написано в заметке на городском сайте. Из-за этого они часто переезжали, Куини и её семья сменили несколько школ. Альбус набрал в свою группу одарённых сирот, которые помогали ему собирать данные среди школьников. Так как его исследования вроде как были под грифом «секретно», то и общаться они ни с кем особо не могли, да и не стремились, потому что привыкли друг к другу и неохотно пускали чужих в свой круг.

— Но со мной-то ты познакомишь свою семью? Может, им тоже нужен друг.  
— Ты милый. Но мы есть друг у друга. Мои братья и сёстры не обрадуются, узнав, что я близко общаюсь с тобой. Пока я их не подготовлю. Если ты не против, мы могли бы встречаться вечерами, хотя бы тут, а в школе не пересекаться. Так и Треш перестанет видеть в тебе соперника. Но я пойму, если ты откажешься.  
— Что ты! Я понимаю, что для тебя и семьи это будет непросто, так что всё в порядке. Меня всё устраивает.

В нём будто что-то надломилось, словно кто-то сбил пломбу с ампулы с кислотой.

— Мы с братом были очень близки. В школе и вообще у нас всегда было много друзей, но лучшим другом я всегда считал только Янека. Я и представить не мог, что в нашу компанию мог бы прийти кто-то третий.

Куини вдруг порывисто обняла его и опрокинула свою кружку с кофе. Ей было плевать на всё, она держала его в объятьях, кофе стекал на пол, Якоб не смел пошевелиться.

Её объятья были холодными, словно сама темнота.


	5. Глава 5

Якоб выдумывал себе всякие небылицы, но понимал, что все его фантазии недостойны даже самых проходных серий в «Секретных материалах». Ведь у фениксов и профессора не оказалось никакой тайны, значит, и Куини — обычная девушка. Самая потрясающая и классная, но при этом их человеческой расы, а не инопланетянка, ангел или ещё кто.

Неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем проходили в тайных встречах, разговорах и неловких прикосновениях, которые Якоб как будто крал у Куини. То невзначай поправить волосы, то сделать вид, что хочешь забрать кружку и коснуться пальцев, то, пропуская в дверях, мимоходом погладить между лопаток, там, где на розовой вельветовой толстовке были вышиты крылья ангела.

Куини любила джаз и комедии Чарли Чаплина. Иногда она вместо джинсов и футболки надевала забавные платья в духе «ревущих двадцатых». Куини читала Фитцджеральда, Ремарка и Хемингуэя, и наверняка ещё кучу именитых писателей, которых должен знать каждый порядочный американец. Якоб раньше считал их унылыми стариканами, а теперь вот проникся. Куини с таким же интересом слушала его пересказы фильмов, игр или комиксов, как и он — любые истории, прочитанные ею в книгах.

Но больше всего Куини любила слушать о выпечке. Как раньше готовили, как появляются слои в слоёном тесте, как перец помогает улучшить вкус сладких блюд и можно ли использовать для десертов настоящие цветы. Якоб пересказывал всё, что когда-то слышал от бабушки, и надеялся, что когда-нибудь решится рассказать своей семье о прекрасной Куини.

Свидания в пончиковой быстро прекратились. Куини всё равно ничего не ела, да и кофе, похоже, просто выплёскивала, стоило Якобу отлучиться — потому что невозможно же за полминуты выпить залпом большую кружку горячего напитка. Да и с Харви Куини кокетничала, что немного раздражало. Поэтому они просто гуляли и разговаривали, всё лучше узнавая друг друга. Потом Якоб провожал Куини до ворот её дома, и они ещё долго болтали, пока ей не звонила на мобильный её сестра Тина, та высокая девушка, или даже сам профессор Дамблдор.

Обычно на прощание Куини и Якоб пожимали друг другу руки или бегло обнимались. Конечно, он без труда мог бы нафантазировать себе большее, даже не специально: мысли о Куини всё время сами лезли в голову в самый неподходящий момент — и так хотелось хотя бы самую малость из этого осуществить в реальности. Но Якоб не давил и не вторгался в её личное пространство, а ждал.

До дяди дошли слухи, что Треш напал на Якоба, и ему запретили вечером выходить из дома. Впрочем, каждый вечер дядя напивался и настолько погружался в просмотр спортивных каналов, что ни разу не спалил побег. Джейкоб хоть и осуждал его — к счастью, молча, — но прикрывал.

Якоб понимал, что бесконечно ему везти не будет, и с тоской ожидал трагической развязки. Поэтому когда однажды в лесу они случайно наткнулись на Тину и Ньюта, он даже вздохнул с облегчением: вот худшее и произошло.

Якоб и Куини резко отпустили руки друг друга.

— Вот куда ты сбегаешь по вечерам! — напустилась на сестру Тина.  
— А что тут такого, она со мной в безопасности…  
— Куини, это не игрушки и не какая-то папина блажь, у нас есть строгие правила. Ты их нарушила. Мне придётся всё рассказать, и папа примет меры.  
— Пусть принимает меры к обоим, — снова встрял Якоб. Тина даже не посмотрела на него, сверля глазами сестру.  
— Тина, я ничего плохого не делаю. Мы просто гуляем и болтаем.  
— Вот именно, болтаете!

Ньют вдруг прервал свою подружку. Негромким, но внушительным голосом, так что даже сверчки затихли, он сказал:

— Оставь её.  
— Но, Ньют…  
— Куини с ним хорошо. Она знает, что делает, я ей верю.  
— Ребят, вы понимаете, что своими таинственными разговорами только всё запутываете? — снова встрял Якоб.

Но Тина и Ньют опять проигнорировали его, развернулись и скрылись в чаще леса. Куини зашагала в противоположную сторону. Якоб еле поспевал за ней: Куини стала вдруг очень быстрой.

На полянке, где валялось бревно и почти стёрся круг из золы, Куини замерла. Якоб подвёл её к бревну и усадил. Прижал к себе и погладил по плечу. Сквозь его пальто холод почти не чувствовался.

— Папа… он может запретить нам общаться.  
— Да ну, брось, ты не его собственность. Что бы он ни придумал, это незаконно. Если он что-то сделает, мы заявим в полицию, если своими силами не справимся.  
— Ты не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело.  
— Так расскажи. Я не гений, конечно, но гуглить умею, даже с местным медленным интернетом. Конечно, может, информация о твоём отце засекречена, но то, что ни в одной средней школе ничего не знают о пяти сиротах по фамилии Дамблдор, — этому я в жизни не поверю. Кто вы такие?  
— Мало ли почему никто о нас не писал, не у всех школ есть базы в интернете, и ученикам мы были неинтересны, потому что держались сами по себе.  
— Куини, пять красивейших людей внезапно приезжают в город, их отец — таинственный учёный, что понатыкал по городу фениксов, как петушков на палочке. Хоть кто-то о таком да напишет!

Якоб схватил Куини за руку:

— Клянусь, кем бы вы ни были, я никому не скажу. Эта тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу. Я люблю тебя и только поэтому хочу знать о тебе всё.  
— Любишь?  
— Конечно.  
— Хорошо. Я не могу сказать это вслух.  
— Ладно. Люди в чёрном? Нет, вы же чёрное не носите, в отличие от Бэрбоунов. Инопланетяне? Мутанты? Вампиры?

Куини медленно кивнула.

— Так. Хорошо. Это объясняет, по крайней мере… так, нет, не объясняет. Вы же постоянно едите в столовой.  
— Тесей создаёт иллюзию. Когда мы не ели при всех, возникало много вопросов, и нас однажды чуть не раскрыли.  
— Ого. Допустим. А почему ты до сих пор не укусила меня и не выпила кровь?

«Потому что я люблю тебя», — приготовился услышать Якоб.

— Мы не пьём кровь.  
— Оу.  
— То есть именно наша семья. Дамблдор всю жизнь потратил на то, чтобы научиться жить среди людей, не убивая никого. Он нашёл замену крови. Благодаря его магии и фениксам мы через свои амулеты впитываем энергию живых.

Куини достала из-под футболки круглый увесистый кулон. Потемневший от времени металл украшала гравировка с уже знакомым фениксом в огне. По окружности — россыпь мелких зелёных звёзд, под цвет глаз Куини. Она спрятала амулет обратно.

— Нет, трогать его нельзя даже другим вампирам. Наверняка тебе интересно, почему мы ходим в школу? Там люди особенно беспечны и открыты. Радуются, ненавидят и любят на полную катушку. Иногда мы внедряемся в университеты, прикидываемся театральной труппой или просто прячемся в каком-нибудь маленьком приятном городке. Но энергия школьников — самая вкусная. Наверное, таким был яблочный штрудель. Я забыла его вкус.

Куини мечтательно зажмурилась. Так и хотелось сказать, что штрудель — это лёгкая кислинка яблока и пряность корицы, мягкое тесто с хрустящей корочкой, ванильная прохлада шарика мороженого и долгое ощущение сытости и любви. Но перебить её в такой момент Якоб не смел и слушал, затаив дыхание.

— В разное время каждый из нас был добровольцем, пошёл за Дамблдором, чтобы довести его исследования до конца. Он чувствовал, когда молодой и ещё полный жизни человек по нелепой случайности умирал, появлялся и предлагал сделку — вечную жизнь и раскрытие способностей взамен на преданность. Обычно вампиры обращают тех, с кем хотели бы прожить рядом, или просто симпатичных им людей. Дамблдор — тех, кто всё ещё хотел жить. Лите и Тесею родители не разрешали пожениться, Лита умирала от чахотки, Тесей готов был покончить с собой. Тину застрелили во время облавы на чайный салон. Она была одной из полицейских, что прикидывались посетителями. И она правда моя родная сестра. Ньют воевал за Британию во времена Первой Мировой и почти умер, отравившись газом. Он не должен был идти туда — собирался в кругосветное путешествие с одним видным учёным. Из-за войны мир лишился будущего выдающегося зоолога.

Якоб не торопил. Он понимал, что делиться таким всегда сложно. Пытался переварить услышанное. Какая-то часть его не верила в происходящее и твердила, что эти ребята — психи, это у них ролевая игра такая. А другая часть принимала и соглашалась со всем.

— А я не такая героическая и романтическая. Похоронив Тину, я пыталась выживать одна. Это случилось в начале прошлого века, ты не представляешь, каково тогда было одинокой девушке без покровителей. Но я помнила, какой храброй и сильной была Тина, и думала, что тоже смогу работать, обеспечивать себя. Один мужчина хотел взять меня в содержанки, я отказала ему. И тогда…

Якоб порывисто обнял её и прижал себе. Куини вздрагивала, вцепившись в его свитер. Плакать не плакала, может, вампиры и не могут, но он чувствовал, как ей горько и больно. Ненависть к тому ублюдку, кости которого наверняка уже давно истлели, смешивалась с бесконечным сочувствием. Он понимал, что у него не хватит слов, чтобы заглушить эту боль в Куини.

— Я не отвратительна тебе?  
— Господи, нет! Я могу при тебе говорить «господи»?  
— Можешь. И чеснок можешь есть. И даже поливать меня святой водой. Только пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня серебряными пулями, да и любыми другими, особенно разрывными патронами. Это будет очень невежливо.  
— Ты улыбаешься.  
— С тобой мне гораздо легче. С тобой всё это прошлое по-настоящему превращается в прошлое, в другую жизнь.

Куини погладила его по щеке и провела рукавом толстовки по лицу. На розовой ткани остался грязный след. Якоб прижал пальцы к ноздре и снова увидел кровь.

— О нет, я снова взяла у тебя слишком много!  
— Значит, в тот раз…  
— Да, я впилась в тебя, как лев в овечку. Я никогда не видела человека, который был бы настолько переполнен энергией. Когда я узнала, какая в твоей семье случилась трагедия, я не переставала поражаться, как ты, переживший такое, продолжаешь излучать столько радости.

Якоб с сожалением подумал, что для Частити и Лэнгдона тайна массовых кровотечений из носа так и останется тайной. И что друг душу отдал бы за возможность узнать о том, что вампиры учатся с ним в одной школе.

— Отец всем нам помогал открывать способности. Лита умеет проникать в механизмы и управлять ими. Со временем она освоила прогулки по интернету. Именно она подчищает всю информацию о нас, которую находит. Тесей создаёт иллюзии. Тина очень сильная. Ньют умеет лечить, вплоть до восстановления мышечной ткани. А я читаю мысли.

«О нет». Куини засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью:

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! Значит, ты думал обо мне что-то непристойное?  
— Нет, что ты, как я мог! Просто я думал порой, что джаз — старпёрская музыка, а «Великий Гэтсби» — самая посредственная книжка в школьной программе… Постой-ка, но ты же сама знаешь, что я думал! — спохватился Якоб.  
— Нет. Я не могу читать твои мысли. У единственного из всех людей, которых я встретила за всё это время. Этим ты меня и заинтересовал. Я сразу задумалась, почему это так.

Якоб и сам не знал, но поспешил отшутиться:

— Потому что я пустоголовый. Ты же видела, как наши парни мутузят друг друга на тренировках, и мои мысли разбиваются, как бухло в ящике.

Куини пихнула его в плечо:

— Хватит прибедняться, не такой ты и глупый, уж поверь. Я сменила столько школ и насмотрелась на таких отъявленных тупиц, что по сравнению с ними ты — гений. Даже несмотря на то, что не прочитал ни одной действительно хорошей книги…

Куини вдруг резко замолчала и помрачнела.  
— Что такое? — забеспокоился Якоб.  
— Чтобы нас не раскрыли, мы каждый год меняем город, а то и страну. Фениксы и магия отца помогают стереть людям воспоминания о нас. В этот раз будет то же самое.  
— Значит, у нас с тобой не так много времени?  
— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Якоб осторожно погладил её по щеке и, с трудом владея голосом, спросил:

— Тогда ты позволишь поцеловать тебя? Если тебе не противны чужие прикосновения. Если…

Куини заткнула ему рот поцелуем. У Якоба закружилась голова, а следом мозг сковало холодом. Он будто впился в слегка подтаявшее, мягкое, невероятно сладкое мороженое и при этом запивал его ледяным коктейлем. Она отстранилась, зелёные глаза блестели.

— Я никогда раньше не целовала никого первая.  
— У тебя отлично получилось. Но не помешают ещё месяцы тренировок…

Куини предложила приступить к ним прямо сейчас. Когда от поцелуев стало совсем жарко, Куини прильнула к нему и прошептала на ухо:

— Знаешь, может, я не слышу твои мысли, потому что влюбилась в тебя по-настоящему.


	6. Глава 6

Якоб сам себе удивлялся, как легко он всё принял. Иногда он забывал, кто Куини такая, и лишь прохладные нежные прикосновения напоминали, что она — не обычная девушка.

Якоб помнил, что им придётся расстаться в конце учебного года, и старался каждую свободную минуту уделять Куини. В школе они теперь всё время были вместе. Вместо столовой гуляли и целовались там, где их никто не видел. Иногда ради Куини он пропускал тренировки — всё равно Сид держал его пока на скамейке запасных.

В один из вечеров, вместо привычного звонка, Куини прислала сообщение: «Приходи в лес, встретимся возле лосиной кормушки». Якоб тут же выбрался из окна и поспешил на место встречи. Куини ещё издали помахала ему.

— Давай в догонялки!

«Вот и тренировка перед сном, как Сид велел». Куини была неуловима. Между деревьями лишь на миг мелькали то синий подол платья, то розовая толстовка, то золотистый локон. Якоб порядком устал, набегавшись по лесу, и с облегчением увидел, что Куини вывела его к заброшенному домику лесника. Тот переехал в апартаменты получше, а эту рухлядь не успели снести. Куини помахала с порога и нырнула внутрь. Якоб с готовностью поспешил за ней, предвкушая то, что его ждёт.

Его ждали четверо Дамблдоров, сиблинги Куини в полном составе. Ну конечно: Тесей создал иллюзию, а Лита проникла в телефон Куини, чтобы отправить ему сообщение.

— Надо же, у меня день рождения в августе, а вы уже устроили мне вечеринку-сюрприз.  
— У тебя на все случаи жизни есть остроумная реплика? — Лита закатила глаза. — А сейчас сядь, заткнись и слушай.  
— Я постою.

Лита заговорила своим царственным голосом, от которого хотелось преклонить колено и дать посвятить себя в рыцари:

— Мы знаем, что Куини по-прежнему приходит к тебе. Тебе мало было общества такой девушки, ты выпытал у неё нашу тайну.  
— И ваша тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу.  
— Если ты будешь перебивать её, то отправишься в могилу раньше, чем рассчитывал.  
— Тесей, не включай альфу, пожалуйста. Якоб, мы тебе не враги. — Это вступила Тина — значит, именно она была в их тандеме хорошим полицейским. — Мы не желаем тебе зла. Просто у нас уже были случаи, когда кто-то доверялся человеку, а потом нас раскрывали. Приходилось принимать жёсткие меры. Ты дружишь с Лэнгдоном Шоу, а он охоч до тайн и мистики. Он хороший парень, и, я уверена, рано или поздно ты бы поделился с ним.  
— Лэнгдон отличный парень и друг, но есть вещи, которые нельзя рассказывать…  
— Но если ты примешь алкоголь или наркотик, то не сможешь себя контролировать. Да, Куини говорила, что ты, кроме кофе с зефирками и чая, ничего не пьёшь, но так же не всю жизнь будет.  
— Послушайте, ребята, если бы я хотел вас сдать, то наверняка давно это сделал бы. Мы с Куини вместе уже семь месяцев. Всё это время я молчал. Потому что она мне дорога, я не хочу, чтобы у неё были проблемы. Вы же есть друг у друга, правильно? Но вы будете вместе целую вечность. А у нас с Куини осталось всего два месяца. Позвольте нам провести их вдвоём. А потом мне сотрут память, и никакой необходимости охранять вашу тайну не будет.  
— Ты так просто принимаешь это. Может, не так уж ты и любишь Куини? — снова вмешалась Лита.  
— Вот потому и принимаю, что люблю.  
— Редкой сознательности молодой человек. Ты не понимаешь? Куини прикипает к тебе, и чем дольше вы вместе, тем сильнее она болеет тобой.

Тина повернулась к Ньюту.

— Если бы ты позволил мне тогда всё это закончить, то сейчас бы не было так сложно. Мы, в отличие от Куини, не умеем читать мысли и не знаем, что у неё на уме. Она всегда была непредсказуемой. Она страдала и при жизни, и после, выслушивая все эти гнусности целую вечность, совершенно беспомощная перед ними. Мы не знаем, что она выкинет.  
— Куини всегда сыта с ним. У этого парня просто неисчерпаемые запасы энергии. К тому же она не слышит его мысли. Для Куини он стал бы идеальной парой.  
— Этого ещё не хватало! Мы не обращаем людей. Это противоречит тому, чему учил нас отец. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё дело отца пошло насмарку?

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Куини. В рваном платье, с обрывками каких-то лент, вроде магнитофонных, на запястьях и щиколотках. Якоб никогда не видел её такой разгневанной.

— Вот что вы задумали!

Она мгновенно оказалась позади него и обняла.

— Никто из вас не пытался меня понять. Тогда… Тина, не вздумай приблизиться. Я буду драться с любым, кто подойдёт ко мне. Даже с тобой.  
— Куини, пойми же, мы хотим добра вам обоим.

Тина бросилась на неё. Якоб загородил ей путь и вцепился в плечи, но она отбросила его в сторону, как манекен. Он попытался встать, но что-то затянуло его в темноту. Якоб будто находился в пакете для трупов и не мог выбраться. Сильная рука зажимала ему рот.

Другой Якоб беспомощно топтался рядом с Тиной, которая удерживала беснующуюся Куини. Вдруг она отпустила её, и Куини снова вцепилась в его двойника.

— Куини!

Якоб пытался прорваться сквозь иллюзию, но руки вязли в темноте. Он не хотел этого, но раз эти ребята вздумали развязать войну, то придётся воевать.

Тесей явно не ожидал, что он будет так сопротивляться, поэтому достаточно было с силой толкнуть его в стену, чтобы иллюзия на мгновение исчезла. Якоб тут же бросился к Куини и схватил её за руку. Он слышал, как летят ему в спину проклятия Тины, видел, как проносятся мимо деревья. Он зажмурился, когда ветка едва не хлестнула ему по лицу.

Остановились они лишь на причале. Река простиралась до горизонта безмолвным зеркалом. Лодка еле-еле покачивалась, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Якоб почувствовал тошноту. Он на ватных ногах прошёл по скрипучим доскам причала и рухнул на колени. К счастью, при Куини его не стошнило. Из носа снова текла кровь. И из разбитой губы тоже. Видимо, одна ветка его всё-таки зацепила.

Якоб почувствовал прохладную ладонь на лбу. Куини села рядом, свесив ноги.

— Быть смертным — полный отстой.  
— Бессмертным быть тоже не сахар.  
— Ты быстро бегаешь. Мы могли бы выигрывать все соревнования, если бы команда состояла из одних вампиров.  
— Якоб, прекрати. Они скоро придут. Мы должны что-то сделать. Давай убежим.  
— Только не говори, что вампиры ещё и по воде умеют бегать.  
— Якоб, будь серьёзнее, пожалуйста. Мы убежим туда, где нас не найдут, затеряемся в толпе. Я обращу тебя, и у нас будет свой маленький клан. Мы будем делать то же самое, что и отец, только вместе.  
— Или ты можешь не обращать меня, а питаться моей энергией, пока я не состарюсь. С тобой я буду так счастлив, что ты не будешь голодать. Бабушка с дедушкой тебя полюбят и примут, как и я. Мы будем вместе вести дела в пекарне. Ты же сама говорила, как скучаешь по готовке. Наверняка в твоё время были такие потрясающие рецепты, которые не сохранились до наших дней, вот и порадуешь всех. Конечно, какие-то идиоты будут завидовать, что жена Якоба Ковальски выглядит всегда молодой — наверняка она делает подтяжки каждый год и пьёт спинной мозг эмбрионов, — но…  
— Нет! Я обязана тебя обратить, иначе мы не сможем быть вместе. Ты говоришь совершенно глупые вещи. Мне не место среди живых. Ты не понимаешь, сколько соблазнов меня окружает каждый день.

Сейчас Куини смотрела на него как-то по-другому. Если бы Якоб не знал, что их семья решительно против питья крови, то подумал бы, что её заводит его окровавленная физиономия.

— Решайся! Или мы уходим прямо сейчас, или расстаёмся.  
— Ты с ума сошла…

Якоб не успел сказать, что ему вообще-то и с семьёй надо попрощаться, и как-то подготовиться к мысли, что он умрёт, пускай и воскреснет потом. Куини впилась в его губы и целовала так жадно, как никогда раньше. Словно наткнулась в пустыне на оазис и припала к прохладному пресному источнику. В помутневшем сознании мелькнула мысль, что она и вправду пьёт, только не воду, а его кровь из рассечённой губы.

Якоб обмяк и потерял сознание.


	7. Глава 7

Чьи-то прохладные, но добрые и мягкие руки обрабатывали его раны. Якоб приоткрыл глаза и рассмотрел в темноте мужчину. Бледный, волосы зачёсаны назад, короткая каштановая борода. Голубые глаза смотрели на него как на родного сына. Почему-то Якоб подумал, что именно так мог выглядеть в молодости Святой Николай, который потом стал Санта-Клаусом.

— Куини!  
— Тише-тише.

Мужчина придержал его за плечи и снова уложил на причал. Шёлковый шелест воды внизу, под досками, умиротворял.

— Я здесь, Якоб. Мне нельзя подходить к тебе. Я сделала кое-что ужасное, и мне очень стыдно.  
— Это я виноват. Не наказывайте её, пожалуйста.  
— Я и не собирался. Вот, теперь ты в порядке. Лекарь из меня не такой первоклассный, как из Ньюта, но скоро тебе станет легче. И главное, твои раны больше не кровоточат.

Мужчина протянул ему руку для рукопожатия и заодно помог подняться.

— Альбус Дамблдор. Я опекун твоей подруги. Но она предпочитает звать меня отцом, так что можешь считать меня своим неудавшимся свёкром.  
— То есть вы тоже против наших отношений?

Якоб всплеснул руками и едва не топнул ногой, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему не пять лет.

— Да почему бы не дать нам самим разобраться? Мы взрослые люди. Я почти окончил школу, Куини вообще живёт почти сто лет, почему всем необходимо было вмешиваться?  
— Потому что не было похоже, что вы можете договориться.  
— Нам просто надо больше времени.  
— Ты не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело.  
— Куини всё мне о вас рассказала.  
— Послушай, Якоб. Ты храбрый и добрый юноша, единственный твой недостаток — молодость. Я обращал только морально зрелых людей, и у каждого был выбор — жить вечно или умереть. Многие предпочли смерть. Я не подходил к тем, кто полон энергии и жизни. Есть и такие кланы, что обращают всех подряд. Некоторые даже детей. Проходит время, и человек жалеет о брошенной жизни. Он пытается вернуться к оставшимся здесь друзьям и родственникам. Он понимает, что испробовал далеко не все радости, которые доступны живым. Некоторых эти муки сводят с ума, некоторых превращают в чудовищ. Чаще всего вампиры умирают от рук обращённых ими.

Профессор погладил Якоба по щеке. Почему-то его ногти были особенно холодными, как стальные когти.

— У тебя глаза человека, который пережил страшное. Помнишь эту пустоту, ощущение, будто бесконечно падаешь, а тебе на ушко нашёптывают, что тебя ждут острые колья, или бассейн с акулами, или жерло вулкана? Больше всего ты хочешь найти рычаг, который повернёт всё вспять, но его не существует.

Конечно, он помнил.

В тот день должен был состояться матч «Носорогов» с «Бизонами» — его перенесли с четверга из-за дождя. Якоб ждал, что вся семья придет посмотреть на его игру, но родители уже давно запланировали поездку на встречу выпускников в свой бывший колледж и уговорили Янека съездить с ними: брат как раз выбирал, куда поступать после школы. Тем вечером «Носороги» в мясо разбили «Бизонов», наверное, во многом благодаря его злости. А дома Якоб узнал об аварии, в которой никто не выжил…

— Это то, что вампиры чувствуют постоянно. Когда мы крадём у людей их жажду жизни, то понемногу притупляем боль. Мы сбиваемся в кланы, образуем пары, потому что вместе переносить это легче. Но если пара неправильная, то становится только хуже. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю тебя, потому что я такой старый? Да, я живу уже так долго, в моей памяти такие наслоения разных жизней, что иной раз я и не помню, каким был, когда был жив.  
— Вы хорошо сохранились.  
— Я тоже был влюблён, так сильно, что был одержим другим вампиром и не видел своего существования без него. Но непримиримые противоречия заставили меня уйти. Я до сих пор не растерял наивность и всё еще надеюсь, что мы будем вместе… Посмотрите на себя, дети. У вас даже в такой важный момент, когда нужно объединиться, возникают споры. Для меня это выглядит так знакомо, и я знаю, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
— Если бы у меня было немного времени, я бы убедила его.  
— Нет, Куини. Мы никого не убеждаем. Мы даём выбор. Подумай, насколько искренни твои чувства. Полюбила бы ты Якоба, если бы не его бесконечное жизнелюбие и то, что ты не читаешь его мысли? У вас разные увлечения, разные взгляды на жизнь, вы из разного времени.

Куини молчала. Альбус снова обратился к нему:

— Якоб, я хочу сейчас поговорить не с тобой, я хочу услышать мужчину, которым ты станешь через десять лет. Зрелого и ответственного человека.

Чтобы сосредоточиться, Якоб зажмурился. Он легко представил себя взрослым, копией отца. А рядом — всех тех живых, которые были ему дороги. И Куини среди них не было.

— Скажи, стоит ли школьнику Якобу всё бросить и обратиться в вампира?  
— Нет.  
— Я знал, что ты примешь мудрое решение. Из-за того, что вы с Куини натворили, нам придётся покинуть Форкс на два месяца раньше, не дожидаясь выпускного. Нам нужно за ночь очистить город от всех следов нашего присутствия. У вас есть минута, чтобы попрощаться. Приятно было познакомиться. Мне правда жаль.

Альбус исчез — у Якоба мелькнула мысль, что он обратился в летучую мышь. Куини тут же появилась рядом и схватила его за руки. Она выглядела безумной.

— Пойдём со мной. Всего минута — и мы будем хоть в Канаде, хоть на краю света. Только твоё слово.  
— Ты же слышала, что сказал твой папа.  
— Плевать. Отец судит по себе и по другим неудачникам, но мы же всё сделаем как надо, верно? Мы за семь месяцев ни разу не поругались, у нас по любым вопросам было одинаковое мнение.  
— Однако сегодня…  
— Это другое. Давай, Якоб, решайся. Ты идёшь со мной?  
— Прости меня.  
— Ты ведь за семью держишься, так? За дядю с кузеном в том числе. А ты знаешь, что они оборотни?

Якоб нервно усмехнулся. Это могла быть ложь, но если в мире есть вампиры, то почему бы не быть и оборотням? Только не среди Ковальски.

— Да, оборотни! Сам мог бы догадаться по татуировкам и по тому, что они каждое полнолуние уезжают из дома. Более того, из-за них погибли твои родители и брат.  
— Куини, если ты врёшь…  
— Джейкоб приходил ко мне, требовал, чтобы я не встречалась с тобой. И я всё это увидела в его мыслях. Твои родители хотели забрать Джейкоба и Джошуа в Нью-Йорк, чтобы один учился, а другой не спивался, хотели позаботиться, а клан оборотней не позволил. Я пообещала, что если Джейкоб вмешается в наши отношения, я всё расскажу тебе. Ты ему дорог, он боится, что ты узнаешь правду, поэтому он не лез к нам. Подумай, с кем ты остаёшься и сколько ещё от тебя скрывают.

Ногти Куини впились в его пальцы.

— Я в последний раз спрашиваю, ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Нет.

Её руки медленно скользнули, отпуская его. Куини не могла плакать, но Якобу казалось, что её щёки расчерчивают дорожки слёз. Он и сам плакал. Куини шагнула назад.

— Тогда дождись меня, пожалуйста.

В последнюю секунду отчаяния Якоб простёр к ней руки, но вдруг яркая кровавая вспышка ослепила его. Как будто гигантское солнце набухло над кронами сосен и взорвалось. Лицо Якоба опалило раскалённой волной, а в мозг вонзились тысячи иголочек. Он заорал и схватился за виски. Стук удаляющихся каблучков как будто забивал в затылок девятидюймовый гвоздь.


	8. Глава 8

Якоб чихнул, отчего головная боль стала ещё сильнее. Он приподнялся на локте и поморгал. Он лежал в незнакомой комнате на жёсткой койке под колючим пледом. С деревянных стен на него смотрели соски то ли Кармен Электры, то ли её клона из «Плейбоя». Якоб повернул голову и увидел самую неожиданную парочку — Треша и Джейкоба. Треш наворачивал булочку, от которой исходил пробирающий до мозгов чесночный аромат.

— Я ж говорил, мой чесночный хлеб мёртвого поднимет.  
— Вы… я не знал, что вы дружите.  
— Мы не дружим.  
— Я позвонил твоему братцу, чтобы он забрал твою тушу с причала, пока её не склевали чайки или не обглодали выдры.  
— И вот я здесь, жду, когда ты придёшь в себя и мы свалим домой, пока папа не проснулся.  
— Спасибо.

Якоб пытался вспомнить, как вообще оказался на причале. Он откуда-то знал, от Лэнгдона, наверное, что родители Треша держат лодочную станцию, а также рыбачат и торгуют на местном фермерском рынке свежей треской. Возможно, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств Треш заночевал на станции и нашёл его.

Джейкоб бережно усадил Якоба на переднее сиденье, достал из бардачка пакет из Макдональдса, сунул в рот остатки чизбургера, а пустой пакет вручил ему.

— Если тебя снова стошнит, то постарайся не заблевать папину машину, пожалуйста.

За рулём внедорожника кузен чувствовал себя так же уверенно, как и на мотоцикле. Ехал не спеша, свесив локоть из окна. Шины шуршали по гальке, и Якоб чувствовал, что его голова сейчас будто жестянка с печеньем.

— Я-то думал, у тебя девка тут появилась, а ты сам с собой гуляешь по ночам. Или всё-таки ты бегал к кому-то?

Якоб впервые чувствовал себя рядом с Джейкобом неуютно, и дело было вовсе не в паршивом состоянии.

— Я не помню.  
— Ладно, захочешь рассказать, валяй. Может, я тоже что-нибудь тебе расскажу.

Якоб думал, что с ним всё в порядке. А теперь оказывается, что он вечерами, а сегодня даже ночью, уходил из дома и занимался чёрт-те чем. Ладно бы наркоманил или бухал — так просто бродил, как какой-то лунатик. Якоб решил, что обязательно позвонит бабушке и скажет, что, наверное, ему пора снова ложиться в больницу — похоже, у него опять рецидив. Или наведаться к миссис Мёрдок, как советовал Треш. Всё-таки не таким уж и упырём он оказался. И чесночный хлеб у него вкусный.

Дома Якоб написал Лэнгдону и Частити на всякий случай, что в школу сегодня не придёт, потому что плохо себя чувствует. Не раздеваясь, лёг в кровать. Хотя голова болела, Якоб решил перед сном послушать музыку, это всегда успокаивало. Вместо любимого и заезженного до дыр Toxicity выбрал чуть менее любимый Hypnotize тех же SOAD. Музыка забирала и боль, и странную тоску. На треке «She’s Like Heroin» сквозь текст неожиданно пробилось гулкое и требовательное «Дождись меня, дождись меня, дождись меня». Хотя появление слуховых галлюцинаций совсем не радовало, такой новый ритм успокаивал и убаюкивал. Якоб уснул, надеясь, что утром почувствует себя лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> total!AU, high-school!AU, ООС. Так как в ту нашу команду уже принесли кроссовер с «Сумерками», но по ньювальски, я понял, что мой, да ещё и с редкопейрингом никто читать не будет. Поэтому на вас вся надежда!  
> Вампиры слегка не майеровские, персонажи ФТ — преимущественно школьники или прикидываются школьниками. Якоб здесь тот ещё Марти Сью, но это законы жанра. Есть немного стычек со школьными хулиганами и кровотечений из носа.


End file.
